Bulles de vie
by lily forever
Summary: OS plus ou moins longs, et plus ou moins sérieux sur une nouvelle génération encore méconnue... 12ième : Dominique fuit dans la nuit. Victoire la poursuit.
1. Chapter 1

Et oui, une nouvelle histoire, mais qui n'en ai pas une ;) lol. Je suis fascinée, évidemment, par cette nouvelle génération qui n'est pas du tout assez décrite dans l'épilogue d'après moi, mais j'étais incapable de former une intrigue assez importe pour commencer à raconter leur petite vie :D.

Voilà donc une série d'OS, sur tous, autant qu'ils ont, à tous âges, à tous moments, pour n'importe quoi )

ATTENTION : les chapitres et les OS seront, pour la plupart COURTS ! De plus, ce ne serait pas à jour régulièrement, puisque ce sera au gré de mes pulsions xD

Malgré tout, si je pouvais avoir quelques petites reviews... (sourire innocent)

Bxxx

Lil's

* * *

**Airs innocents**

Rose avait toujours eut ce petite air sage, ce sourire angélique, et ces manières douces qui faisaient que les parents, les professeurs, et tous les adultes en général lui accordaient d'une manière aveugle leur confiance. Albus Potter, son cousin, l'avait bien vite remarqué : quand il était avec Rose, on avait tendance à oublier qu'il était un gamin qui adoraient faire des bêtises, et on soufflait, attendri : « Ce n'est sûrement pas lui, il était avec la petite Rosie. »

Et l'histoire en restait finalement là, puisque le véritable coupable était innocenté.

Pendant leur première année à Poudlard, alors que pour la première fois, les deux cousins étaient séparés, la petite fille s'était rapprochée de celle qui allait devenir sa meilleure amie, Chloé Anders. Avec ces boucles blondes et ses grands yeux noisette innocents, sa petite taille et ses sourires mutins, qui cachait une personnalité bien forte qui contrastait avec son apparence si douce, Rose s'était trouvée une sœur en la personne de Chloé, et Chloé une sœur en la personne de Rose.

Emily aussi, avait été quelque peu choquée de voir que Rose avait la ferveur inconsciente de tous les professeurs, alors qu'elle participait toujours aux farces de son cousin ; Parce que la vérité était bien là :

De sage et innocente, Rose n'avait que l'apparence.

Mais de tout son entourage, c'était Scorpius Malefoy qui connaissait le plus la vraie Rose. Avec lui, la jolie rousse ne se cachait pas derrière des airs de chérubin. Avec lui, elle était taquine, joueuse, folle, allumeuse et pourtant si insaisissable. Scorpius l'adorait. Elle avait d'abord été une camarade classe, puis sa meilleure amie, et maintenant…

Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle était, au juste ?

- Scorpius, tu es là ? souffla une voix légère.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, et se redressa sur le canapé. Rose entra dans la pièce. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux broussailleux dans une natte lâche, et quelques mèches retombaient sur ses grands yeux bleus qui pétillaient. Son visage était éclairé par un doux sourire, et elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, en se mordant innocemment la lèvre. Sa cravate bleue était sagement mise, son chemisier n'avait qu'un seul bouton défait, et sa jupe ne dépassait pas d'un millimètre la mensuration réglementaire.

Pourtant, Scorpius était déjà ensorcelé, parce que même comme ça, Rose était sans doute la fille la plus désirable de la planète.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes plantée là ? s'amusa-t-il en lui tendant les bras.

Le sourire de Rose s'agrandit, et ses joues devinrent toutes roses, alors qu'elle effaçait la courte distance qui les séparait pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, sans perdre encore, ses airs de petite fille coupable.

- Dis Scorpius, murmura-t-elle près de son visage. Tu m'aimes, einh ?

Il dévisagea les yeux joueurs et si sérieux en même temps de la rousse, les petites tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues pâles, ses fines lèvres rosées, sa jolie fossette, et frôla sa bouche avec douceur, pour répondre à voix basse :

- Evidemment, Trésor, que je t'aime.

Les bras de Rose s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, alors qu'elle l'embrassait fougueusement. Scorpius la serra plus fort encore, en quête de plus de contact, totalement enseveli sous le flot d'émotions qu'elle lui procurait avec un seul baiser.

Rose n'était sa meilleure amie que quand elle prenait son apparence de préfète en chef parfaite...

Elle était tellement plus, quand elle était réellement elle !


	2. Chapter 2

Un nouveau petit OS, cette fois-ci sur les trois enfants Potter, en compagnie de leurs parents

J'espère que vous aimerez !

(Et que j'aurais quelques petites reviews ? :D)

Bxxx

Lil's

* * *

**Fraternité**

Harry adorait ses enfants. Son talentueux James, son espiègle Albus et sa taquine Lily. Oh oui, il les aimait de tout son cœur, il les aimait autant que Ginny, ils étaient son rayon de soleil. Il aimait leurs chamailleries, leurs fous rires incompréhensibles, il chérissait avec attendrissement la protection de ses deux aînés sur leur petite sœur.

Mais il était vrai que parfois (et il avait honte de l'avouer), il aurait préféré qu'il soit un peu moins solidaires entre eux, un peu moins soudés. Et en cet instant, alors que ses trois enfants chéris se tenaient tous les trois debout, la mine butée et le regard fier, devant une Ginny exaspérée et lui, il songeait à cela plus que tout.

« Les enfants, reprit Ginny d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre calme, il faut que vous mangiez, vous le savez, ça ? »

Harry connaissait également ses enfants par cœur. Ce n'était jamais celui qu'ils avaient « offensé » qui parlait en premier ; c'était les deux autres, qui agissaient comme s'ils avaient été punis eux aussi. Cette fois-ci ne loupa pas, et ce fut Lily qui répondit :

« On le sait, évidemment. Mais on refuse de manger quelque chose cuisiné par des parents qui punissent leurs enfants _en été. »_

A côté de lui, Ginny soupira fortement, et passa une main sur son visage, en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « têtus et bornés comme leur père ! ». Harry vit Albus esquissé un léger sourire, et James se mordre la joue. Il se décida à intervenir : Ginny ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

« Il n'y a que James, qui est puni, rappela-t-il d'une voix ferme. Et il me semble que c'est pour une bonne raison… l'été n'est pas une excuse. »

James le fusilla du regard, et Harry essaya de ne pas y faire attention, bien que son cœur se serra douloureusement. Le sourire d'Albus s'évanouit, et il s'avança doucement.

« Bien sur, que l'été est une excuse, déclara-t-il avec diplomatie, et toi plus que quiconque le sait, papa. Après tout, tu te comportes avec James comme les Dursleys se comportaient avec toi, et tu sais que c'est injuste. Tu n'es pas comme eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se troubla. Et s'il avait raison, après tout ? Et si…

« Albus, tu aurais franchement du aller à serpentard ! s'écria Ginny, le coupant dans ses réflexions hésitantes. Comparez les Dursleys à ton père c'est…. C'est… »

Elle ne trouvait même plus les mots, tant elle était furieuse. Harry posa une main sur son épaule, alors qu'elle frissonnait de rage, et soupira en regardant ses enfants.

James, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux noisette, le défiait de dire quelque chose qui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Lily, avec une moue fermée qui la faisait plus vieille que ses 12 ans, lui hurlait silencieusement l'injustice de la punition. Albus, enfin, calme et froid, savait qu'il menait la danse. Quand les émeraudes se croisèrent, Harry su qu'Albus savait qu'il avait déjà gagné.

« Bien. Souffla-t-il avec exaspération. James, tu pourras sortir, mais seulement deux jours dans la semaine, pendant tout le mois de juillet. C'est ma dernière offre. Sinon, vous serez tous les trois punis, été ou pas. »

Les trois enfants échangèrent des regards incertains. Harry eut la vague impression de se retrouver devant un jury, puis, finalement, Lily s'installa calmement à table, Albus attrapa le plat de salade, et James acquiesça doucement à la proposition de son père.

Harry, soulagé, su que la crise était passée. La voix à la fois énervée et amusée de Ginny lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu as encore cédé… »

Il haussa les épaules, avec un sourire penaud.

« Je n'y peux rien, je n'aime pas être en guerre contre eux, tu sais ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Un petit drabble James/Emily

Pour situer la scène lol, pour une fois qu'elle est située, c'est le moment juste avant que Rose (dans mon OS "ce n'était qu'un jeu") n'entre dans la cuisine...

PoV James :D

Une petite review ?

Bxxx

Lil's

**

* * *

**

**Tentation**

Il était sexy…

Oh oui, il était sexy, et il le savait parfaitement. Il voyait les regards lubriques des filles se tourner vers lui, il les voyait hurler un désir confus de sa personne qu'elles ne savaient expliquer ensuite, une fois qu'il n'était plus là. Il le savait, alors pourquoi nier, quand tout le monde s'accordait à dire, ou penser seulement, la même chose que lui ?

Il était intelligent, aussi.

Peut-être pas autant que sa cousine Rose, mais il se débrouillait pas mal. Il avait eu des notes on ne peut plus honorable aux ASPICS, et il aurait pu facilement devenir auror, s'il l'avait voulu. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, puisque qu'il savait sa destinée dans le quidditch.

Tient, il était un grand joueur, d'ailleurs…

Un gardien remarquable, fierté de ses parents, de ses oncles, mais aussi de ses tantes, de ses grands-parents, de ses amis, de Griffondor (quand il était encore à Poudlard.). Il jouait bien, vraiment bien, voir très bien. Mais, en même temps, c'était un don génétique, puisque Lily et Albus étaient également très doués.

Bref.

Il était _le _garçon avec qui n'importe quelle fille voudrait sortir –sans vouloir se vanter- et il l'avait toujours su. Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi _est-ce que lui, le grand James Potter, avait tellement peur, aujourd'hui, de faire ce dont il rêvait depuis maintenant un mois ?

Elle discutait tranquillement avec lui, inconsciente de ses interrogations intérieures. Elle bavardait tout en croquant lentement, sensuellement ses carrés de chocolat, incapable de voir à quel point ce simple geste le rendait fou.

Elle essuya une tâche de chocolat sur sa joue (comment avait-elle fait pour s'en mettre ici ?), et ses petits doigts fins glissèrent sur sa joue pâle, caressa inconsciemment ses lèvres roses, descendit jusqu'à son long cou aussi blanc que le reste de sa peau, et il déglutit difficilement. Les yeux bleus papillonnèrent soudain, interrogateurs, alors qu'elle remettait une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière les oreilles. La respiration de James était saccadée, et ses longues mains rendues brunes par le soleil étaient agrippées sauvagement à la table. Il allait devenir dingue. Totalement dingue, si elle continuait à l'allumer comme ça. Qu'elle le fasse ou non exprès, il s'en fichait complètement. Il voulait juste qu'elle _arrête _cette torture.

C'était _lui, _d'habitude, qui faisait cet effet aux filles !!

« James ! James, tu es sur que sa va ? »

Et toute cette douceur enivrante, toute la sensualité qu'elle mettait dans un mot, Oh mon dieu ! Elle allait le tuer ! Il fallait que sa s'arrête… Il fallait que ça cesse… Tant pis pour les conséquences !!

« Non, sa ne va pas. Pas du tout. » Répondit-il finalement, la voix rauque.

Elle se leva aussitôt, et il pria silencieusement pour qu'elle s'en aille, pour qu'elle comprenne, pour qu'elle retourne auprès de ses amis, qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle oublie cette stupide habitude qu'ils avaient prit de se voir souvent, et de discuter pour ne pas mourir d'ennui chacun. Mais, au contraire, elle s'approcha de lui, de sa démarche hésitante mais si adorable, et posa sa main fraîche sur son front. _Qu'elle s'en aille, par Merlin ! _

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre, » constata-t-elle, inquiète. « Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Il se leva brusquement. Elle sursauta et se recula un peu, mais il la ramena brutalement vers lui et posa sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était bon… si bon. Surprise, elle resta un instant immobile, figée dans sa stupeur, et puis, avec un temps de retard, elle répondit au baiser, apportant plus de douceur au désir presque bestial de James. Il caressa sa joue, son cou, ses épaules nues, et la serra plus fort encore par la taille.

Elle sentait la framboise, son fruit préféré, mais ses lèvres avaient le goût du chocolat.

Elle était délicieuse.

« James… » Soupira-t-elle doucement.

Elle s'éloigna, la respiration irrégulière, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prit depuis qu'il était tout petit, pas gêné pour un sou, sans cessé de la fixer, comme si elle était… Une _friandise. _Elle rougit à ce regard, et s'approcha un peu plus de la porte, comme si elle avait peur.

« Je crois que quelqu'un nous a vu. » réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle était troublée, tout son être le criait. Il se rapprocha à nouveau, adoptant son petit sourire en coin, retrouvant avec plaisir cette sensation de _troubler _quelqu'un, et pas l'inverse.

« On s'en fiche, non… »

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, mais il savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur lui, et il esquissa un grand sourire.

Il était sexy, intelligent, et surtout, _surtout, _il savait très bien embrasser…


	4. Chapter 4

_Un petit OS sur Ron, avec un fond Rose/Scorpius. _

_On va dire que j'me suis éclatée XD_

_Une tite review ? _

_Lil's_

* * *

**Annonce**

Ron avait un atroce mal à la tête. Il se sentait nauséeux. Pourtant, doucement, ses yeux papillonnèrent, et, une image floue se dessina lentement au dessus de lui. Après un énième clignement de yeux, l'image devint plus claire, et il sourit légèrement. C'était sa femme, qui se tenait près de lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, mais les yeux noisette inquiets. Il lui fit un léger sourire, en essayant de se relever. Le mal de tête l'en empêcha, et son sourire se transforma en grimace.

« Ne bouge pas, mon chéri, tu t'es évanoui. » déclara sa femme tendrement.

Evanoui ? Mais pourquoi donc se serait-il évanoui ? Il regarda autour de lui, et remarqua enfin qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Hermione, mais de nombreux badauds que la scène semblait divertir au plus haut point. Au milieu, il reconnu Ginny, qui abordait un grand sourire moqueur, Harry aussi, qui retenait difficilement son sourire, son fils, Hugo qui pouffait silencieusement, son neveu, Albus, qui ne le regardait pas, cherchant quelque chose au dessus des tête, et la petite Lily, qui était écroulée de rire. Sans aucun doute, il s'était évanoui, oui, puisque tout le monde était en train de se moquer de lui. Néanmoins…

« Dieu merci, ce que j'ai vu était un cauchemar… » Soupira-t-il soulagé. « Si tu savais, Hermione, j'ai vu Rose, notre petite Rosie, qui… »

« Ron… » Essaya de l'interrompre Hermione, l'air désolé.

« Non, non, laisse-moi finir, tu vas rire. Je disais donc notre petite Rosie chérie, qui a à peine 17 ans, en train d'embrasser –et de son plein gré !- ce… _Malefoy… »_

« Mon chéri, ce n'était pas… » Tenta Hermione, une seconde fois.

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Une adolescente aux cheveux flamboyants mais broussailleux venait de repousser quelques personnes inconnues, pour se précipiter vers lui. Il reconnue la dîtes petite Rosie, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus si petite.

« Oh, papa, tu vas bien ? » demanda la jeune fille, anxieuse.

« Mais oui, mon cœur, tout va parfaitement… »

Lui non plus ne finit pas sa phrase, qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Sa Rosie tenait la main de quelqu'un, qui, penaud, était resté un peu en arrière, l'air gêné. Les yeux bleus le fixaient, attendant sans doute une réaction, qu'ils semblaient espérer favorable. _Favorable ! _Il jeta un regard effaré à sa femme, cherchant dans son expression mi-désolée mi-amusée un « poisson d'avril ! » en retard…

« Que… Qu'est-ce que… » Balbutia-t-il, hagard.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard hésitant, puis Rose tira la main de Scorpius pour qu'il se mette à sa hauteur. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, et se racla la gorge.

« Je suis euh… Enchanté de vous revoir, Mr. Weasley… »

Rose soupira, et reprit la parole.

« Papa, écoute. Scorpius et moi, on voulait seulement t'annoncer que… »

Elle ne savait visiblement pas comment formuler la chose, et jeta un regard désespéré à sa mère, qui, indulgente, leur adressa un sourire sympathique, et se tourna vers son mari. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, puis annonça, avec toute la douceur possible qu'elle avait en réserve :

« Rose et Scorpius sont ensemble, désormais, mon chéri. »

Silence. Rose et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiets, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Ron, qui semblait figé.

« Nous sommes amoureux, papa, et nous sortons ensemble. » insista Rose.

Toujours aucune réaction.

« Chéri ? Ron ? Tu m'entends ? » Demanda Hermione, tout à fait angoissée, maintenant.

« Je suis… très… _heureux _pour toi, ma chérie. » finit par marmonner Ron à l'intention de sa fille. « C'est une… _très bonne nouvelle._ »

Les yeux bleus de sa fille brillèrent de bonheur, et il se sentit fier d'avoir su garder son calme, et ne de pas avoir céder à ses pulsions meurtrières envers le fils Malefoy.

« Oh papa ! Je suis si heureuse que sa ne te pose pas te problème ! » S'écria Rose. « Parce que figure-toi que Scorpius et moi, on a décidé de prendre un appartement ensemble ! »

Ron inspira profondément…

… Et s'évanoui à nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5

_Un nouveau petit OS sur la fratrie Potter, qui m'est venue en attendant désespérement mon tour pour avoir la salle de bain XD_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ! _

_Bxxx_

_Lil's_

* * *

**Une histoire d'égalité**

« Allez Albus, sérieux ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Emily ! » S'exclama James, furieux.

« Mais c'est toujours toi qui passe en premier ! Si j'arrive en retard, Rose va me tuer ! » Riposta Albus, exaspéré.

« Rose n'est pas ta petite-amie ! »

« Non, c'est ma cousine, et c'est sûrement pire ! Parce si elle était ma petite amie, au moins, elle s'assurerait que je sois encore présentable après m'avoir jeter des sorts ! »

La maison aurait pu être silencieuse, si les cris de ses frères ne résonnaient pas, et Lily soupira violemment, en ouvrant grand la porte de sa chambre. Albus et James étaient pires que les filles de son dortoir, quand ils s'y mettaient. Franchement, se battre pour une salle de bain dans laquelle ils resteraient, de toutes manières, pas plus de cinq minutes ! La petite rousse, elle, aurait juste souhaité une grasse matinée bien méritée, puisque, au cas où ses aînés l'auraient oublié, elle venait de passer ses buses, et elle avait grand besoin de se ressourcer, après le stress des examens…

Avec un soupir résigné, elle atteignit le bout du couloir. Albus et James se ressemblaient beaucoup, et il était évident pour tout le monde qu'ils ne pouvaient pas cacher qu'ils étaient frères. Ils étaient tous les deux grands, les cheveux noirs en batailles. La seule différence flagrante, c'était que James avait les yeux noisette, et Albus, émeraude. Lily, elle, aurait peut-être pu cacher que ses deux crétins étaient ses frères… Sauf que, leur famille étant connue un peu près par toute la communauté sorcière, peu de gens l'auraient cru.

« Hum, hum. » toussota-t-elle pour attirer l'attention des deux garçons.

« James, cesse de faire l'enfant et laisse moi cette maudite salle de bain ! »

« Hé ho ! » s'exclama-t-elle

« C'est moi qui fait l'enfant ? Mais enfin Albus, 1) tu veux cette salle de bain autant que moi, et 2) tu as peur de ta cousine ! Alors ne me traite pas d'enfant et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »

« Hey ! Les garçons ! » S'écria Lily.

« Je te signale que la dîtes cousine est d'un tempérament plutôt impulsif comme son papa, et qu'elle est douée en magie comme sa maman ! Alors _dégage _! »

« JAMES ET ALBUS POTTER ! » hurla la petite rousse.

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers leur petite sœur, avec la même mine étonnée et encore un peu colérique, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges d'avoir trop crié. Lily, en son for intérieur, les trouva tout à fait pathétique… Néanmoins, ils étaient deux plus grands et plus forts qu'elle, elle garda donc cette constatation pour elle, et leur adressa un doux sourire sympathique.

« D'abord, bonjour. » les salua-t-elle tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » soupira Albus, agacé.

Lily le fusilla du regard, et James ne fit pas la même bêtise que son frère. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front, en lui lançant un bonjour sonore.

« Bien. » reprit Lily. « Je propose de vous départager, puisque vous ne pouvez apparemment pas vous décidez… »

La réaction (oh combien prévue) des deux garçons ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oh Lil's, j'ai rendez-vous avec Emily aujourd'hui et… »

« Tu sais, je dois voir Rose et tu la connais elle… »

« STOP, STOP, STOP. » les coupa Lily. "Je connais vos arguments, pour vous avoir entendu les hurler de ma chambre..."

Ils eurent la décence d'afficher un air penaud, tous les deux.

« Je suis désolé si on t'a réveillé, Lil's. » murmura Albus.

Ça sonnait tellement faux que la jeune fille décida de ne pas relever. De toutes manières, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, ils seraient insupportables.

Elle inspira donc profondément, et leur adressa à tous les deux un sourire complice, quoi que très malicieux (trop malicieux, mais les deux ne le remarquèrent pas.) avant de se racler la gorge, pour prendre la parole une nouvelle fois, de manière neutre et impartiale :

« Très bien, alors, étant donné les circonstances, et dans un souci d'égalité… » Commença-t-elle avec lenteur.

Ils l'observaient avec attention, accrochés à ses lèvres. C'est fou comme elle avait de l'autorité, dans cette maison !

« Je déclare que _je _serais la première dans la salle de bain ! » finit-elle rapidement.

Elle se glissa entre les deux jeunes hommes, entra précipitamment dans la salle de bain, et esquissa un sourire vainqueur, alors qu'ils se rendaient enfin compte qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir en beauté.

« Sérieusement, mes chers frères, je vous laisse téléphoner à Rose et Emily pour leur expliquer pourquoi vous serez en retard ! »

Elle leur claqua la porte au nez dans un éclat de rire machiavélique, et ferma la porte à double tour, entendant les voix mélodieuses de ses frères lui hurler en cœur :

« LIILYYYY ! »


	6. Chapter 6

_un petit truc qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment lol. ce n'est sûrement pas du grand art, je m'en doute bien, mais je me suis bien éclaté à l'écrire !_

_En espérant que vous aimerez, et que j'aurais quelques reviews ! _

_bisouxx_

_Liil's _

* * *

**Pourquoi il l'aime pas ?**

Le petit Hugo Weasley avait hérité du caractère de son papa, plus de sa maman. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose, en plus de sa patience et de sa compréhension qu'il détenait d'Hermione Weasley, c'était son envie de comprendre. D'après sa maman, maintenant, il était grand. Il avait 10 ans ! L'année prochaine, il entrerait à Poudlard, avec sa cousine Lily, et il avait hâte. Cependant, depuis que Rose, des étoiles dans les yeux, était revenue de sa première année à l'école de magie, une question tournait sans cesse dans la tête. Il n'avait pas osé demander à son papa, de peur de la fâcher, c'est pourquoi, cet après-midi là, il se décida à se glisser dans le bureau de sa maman, qui lisait un énorme grimoire, les sourcils froncés.

« Maman ? » demanda-t-il timidement. « Je peux te parler ? »

Sa maman releva la tête, ses yeux noisette curieux se posant sur son fils, abordant néanmoins un doux sourire engageant. Elle souffla sur une mèche de ses cheveux, qui faisait tant rire Hugo, et l'invita d'un geste de la main à venir près d'elle.

« Bien sur, mon chéri. Tu ne comprends pas un exercice que la maîtresse t'a donné ? »

Hugo secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Pourquoi est-ce que sa maman pensait toujours qu'il venait la voir pour des devoirs ? D'abord, il n'aimait pas les devoirs. C'était ennuyant et inutile. Quand il l'avait confié, un peu honteux, à son papa, un jour, celui-ci s'était contenté d'éclater de rire, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. D'ailleurs…

« Non. C'est par rapport à papa. Et Rose, aussi. »

Etonnée, Hermione hocha la tête, et, ragaillardi par l'écoute attentive de sa maman, il souffla :

« Pourquoi Papa a crié sur Rose, quand elle est revenue de Poudlard ? »

Sa maman eut l'air vraiment surprise par la question. Est-ce qu'elle allait lui répondre ? Elle avait vraiment l'air hésitante. Le cœur battant, il attendit qu'elle parle, mais elle se contenta de pousser un petit soupir, refermant dans un geste sec son grimoire, et grogna quelque chose sur « son imbécile de mari intolérant » avant de revenir sur lui.

« Ton papa… » Commença-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. « Ton papa n'a pas compris pourquoi ta sœur était amie avec le petit Malefoy. Tu sais, Scorpius. »

« Mais il a l'air gentil. » s'exclama Hugo, en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire attendri, et reprit :

« Ton papa a quelques préjugés, envers la famille Malefoy. »

Hugo plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce que sa maman venait de lui dire. C'était idiot, de crier sur Rose à cause de ses amis. C'était bête, de ne pas apprécié quelqu'un à cause de sa famille. Il en conclu donc avec un naturel déconcertant que sa maman ne lui disait pas tout.

« Mais… Pourquoi il ne l'aime pas, lui ? »

Hermione baissa la tête un instant, cachant un sourire amusé à son fils, puis souffla.

« Tu es un peu trop petit pour comprendre, mon chéri. Même Rose, est encore trop jeune. »

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'Hugo n'aimait pas : les devoirs, se lever tôt, les choux de Bruxelles, les colères de son papa, mais la chose qui l'horripilait le plus, c'était sans doute qu'on puisse douter un seul instant qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre quelque chose parce qu'il était trop petit. C'était une excuse nulle, selon lui. Et puis c'était la première fois que sa maman lui disait ça. Il n'apprécia pas.

« Je suis très grand, c'est toi qui le dit toujours ! » s'écria-t-il, pour montrer son mécontentement.

Hermione prit une petite moue désolée.

« Je le sais bien, mon chéri. Et j'aimerais vraiment t'expliquer… mais là… »

Comprenant qu'il devait miser sur toutes ses chances, Hugo utilisa alors sa carte maîtresse : les yeux de chien battu, que lui avaient appris James et Teddy pendant les vacances d'été précédentes.

« S'il-te-plait, maman » supplia-t-il d'une petite voix. « Pourquoi il aime pas Scorpius, papa ? »

Hermione eut un petit soupir, et lui lança un regard appuyé, preuve qu'elle avait bien compris son petit stratagème. Néanmoins, elle secoua la tête, et haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

« Tu as gagné. Alors voilà : Ton papa a peur que Rose tombe amoureuse de Scorpius, qu'ils se marient plus tard, et qu'ils aient beaucoup d'enfants blonds. »

Il crut d'abord que sa maman avait décidé de se moquer de lui, tellement cette histoire lui semblait idiote. Mais elle avait l'air mortellement sérieuse, comme quand elle lui faisait la leçon pour qu'il finisse ses carottes. Alors il dit la première phrase qu'il lui vint à l'esprit.

« Papa est bête. Si Rosie décide de faire des bébés avec Scorpius, il y a une chance sur deux qu'ils soient roux. »

Il y eut une exclamation étranglée derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, pour voir son papa, ahuri, sur le pas de la porte, alors que le rire doux et mélodieux de sa maman résonnait à ses oreilles. Oups.

« Hugo, ta sœur t'a parlé ? » demanda Ron, en se remettant de ses émotions.

« Euh nan. Nan papa. » Répondit le petit garçon, les oreilles rouges.

« Laisse ton fils tranquille, Ron. » le gronda Hermione gentiment alors qu'il allait rouvrir la bouche. « Je pense que tu te fais des films. Rose ne tombera pas amoureuse de Scorpius, d'accord ? »

Ron grogna.

Il savait lui, qu'il fallait se méfier du fils Malefoy et de ses sourires trop éclatants pour sa Rosie chérie. Et bien que tout le monde le trouve paranoïaque (même son propre fils, à ce qu'il entendait !), il allait surveiller ce garnement de très près. Quitte à le martyriser. Aucun garçon –et surtout pas lui !, approcherait sa petite fille adorée avait qu'elle ait 30 ans ! Foi de Weasley !


	7. Chapter 7

Juste une petite scène Teddy/Victoire...

Parce qu'ils sont trop mignons ;)

En espérant avoir quelques petites reviews,

Bsxxxx

Lil's

* * *

**La plus jolie…**

La petite fille pleurait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Elle releva des yeux rougis par les larmes vers le petit garçon qui venait d'entrer, renifla à la fois de dédain et de tristesse, puis détourna fièrement la tête, en essayant d'essuyer le plus rapidement ses larmes.

« Heu, Victoire, je voulais te dire que… »

« Je veux pas savoir ! » s'exclama la petite fille avec une voix aigue.

Mal à l'aise, Teddy passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus électriques. Il n'aimait pas voir les filles pleurer. Une fille qui pleure, c'est moche. Et il détestait encore plus voir Victoire pleurer parce que elle, elle arrivait encore à être jolie. Et puis, c'était à cause de lui, qu'elle était comme ça, et il se sentait quand même un peu gêné. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du lui dire qu'elle ressemblait à un Véracrasse. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi prétentieuse, aussi ?

« Je voulais m'excuser. » dit-il quand même d'une voix timide.

« Suis sûre que c'est ta mamie qui ta demandé de le faire. » grogna la petite blonde.

« Je te jure que non ! » se récria Teddy, en songeant au sermon mémorable auquel il avait eut droit.

Victoire aurait volontiers accepté les excuses, pour pouvoir jouer à nouveau avec Teddy. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, et bien qu'elle soit plus jeune que lui, il restait souvent avec elle. Elle s'amusait bien, avec lui, quand ils s'inventaient des histoires de chevaliers et de princesses. Mais elle avait aussi une certaine fierté. Teddy avait dit qu'elle était laide. Rien que l'acte en soit était horrible. Mais qu'il le pense en plus lui faisait encore plus te peine.

« Je te déteste ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui tournant résolument le dos.

Teddy se mordit la lèvre. Il aimait bien Victoire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste ! S'il avait dit qu'elle était moche, c'était juste parce qu'elle se pavanait devant Gordon Fetchez, qui, le sale traître, semblait apprécier, en plus. Pfft.

« Vic, s'il-te-plait, je te jure que je voulais pas dire ça. » plaida-t-il, désolé.

Elle retourna la tête vers lui, hésitante.

« Pourquoi t'as dit que j'étais moche ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il haussa les épaules, les joues un peu plus rouges, et s'installa à côté de son amie.

« J'ai dit ça parce que tu riais avec Gordon. » Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il y eut un léger silence entre les deux enfants. Victoire entortilla une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds autour de son doigt, puis se racla lentement la gorge, en essuyant les dernières larmes de son visage.

« Dis, Teddy… ça veut dire que tu me trouves jolie ? »

« Tu es la plus jolie fille que je connaisse ! » affirma le petit garçon.

Victoire rosie de plaisir, et plaqua un gros bisou sur la joue de Teddy.

« Tu sais quoi, Teddy ? Un jour, et ben on se mariera ! Parce que toi, tu es le plus mignon garçon du monde entier, après mon papa ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Très très très court. Albus et Scorpius parce que... Il fallait bien parler d'eux à un moment ou un autre ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ;)

Bisous, Lil's.

* * *

**Drôle d'amitié**

* * *

La première fois que Albus Potter avait rencontré Scorpius Malefoy, c'était dans le train qui les menait à Poudlard pour leur première année. Albus était avec Rose, sa cousine, et grâce à une conversation totalement futile, il oubliait peu à peu sa crainte de la répartition. Scorpius avait soudain ouvert la porte du compartiment, et les deux cousins avaient tourné la tête vers lui.

« Salut. » avait dit Albus, un peu étonné de voir que l'autre ne bougeait pas.

« Albus Potter, c'est ça ? » avait simplement répondu l'autre, comme s'il était agacé.

Piqué par le ton du blondinet, Albus s'était redressé.

« Exact. Et tu es ? »

L'autre avait ricané.

« Mon père m'avait prévenu, pourtant, que les Potter étaient des attardés. Scorpius Malefoy. »

Rose avait voulu dire quelque chose, mais Albus avait posé sa main sur son bras, et dardé des yeux suspicieux vers le nouveau arrivant.

« Malefoy... » répéta-t-il. « J'aurais du m'en douter. Mon père m'a dit qu'ils avaient tous dès leur plus jeune âge une teinture blonde platine douteuse... »

Scorpius avait plissé les yeux.

« Mon père m'a parlé de votre humour idiot. »

« Mon père m'avait bien dit que vous preniez tout le monde de haut. »

« Défenseur du veuve et de l'orphelin, hein ? Mon père m'a raconté. »

« Beau-parleur mais bien lâche, n'est-ce pas ? Mon père m'a expliqué. »

Il y avait eut un silence, où les deux petits garçons s'étaient dévisagés, menant un combat de regards difficile, et assez long. Puis, finalement, Albus avait tendu sa main, et esquissé un petit sourire ;

« Je n'écoute pas tellement ce que dit mon père, en général. »

Le masque quelque peu méprisant de Scorpius était tombé. Celui-ci avait regardé un bref instant la main, visiblement hésitant, puis l'avait attrapé pour la serrer.

« Ouais, moi non plus. » avait-il déclaré.

Scorpius était enfin entré dans le compartiment, et avait posé sa valise, puis il s'était tourné vers Albus, et ils s'étaient échangés des grands sourires, en se promettant de devenir les meilleurs ennemis de Poudlard pour suivre les traces de leurs pères, avant d'éclater de rire quand Albus, dépité, avait marmonné qu'il allait être obligé de risquer sa vie chaque année.

Rose, alors, avait soupiré lourdement, et jeté un regard sur les deux garçons ;

« Ma mère me l'avait dit, pourtant, que les Potter et les Malefoy étaient aussi idiots les uns que les autres. »

Et étrangement, ce soir-là, quand, bien évidemment, Potter avait été envoyé à Griffondor, et Malefoy à Serpentard, ils s'étaient échangés de regards complices, en se disant chacun de leur côté que s'était une bien étrange amitié qui venait de débuter...


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà un tout petit nouveau OS, concernant cette fois-ci James Potter et Fred Weasley ;

Bah oui, faut bien qui y'en ai qui fassent des conneries, ça serait plus des Potters et des Weasleys sinon XD. Mais bref. Pov McGo !

J'espère que vous aimerez ! :)

Bisous,

Lil's

* * *

**Potter et Weasley, deuxième édition.**

* * *

Souvent, Minerva McGonagall songeait qu'il était vraiment temps pour elle de partir à la retraite. Et sans doute, si elle n'avait pas autant aimé son poste d'enseignante, elle serait loin depuis longtemps. Mais elle était tellement heureuse -intérieurement- de voir tous ces élèves, chaque jour, prêts (ou pas) à apprendre des nouvelles choses qu'elle ne pouvait se résigner, et repoussait le départ à l'année suivante.

Cependant, il y avait des jours, comme ça, où elle se disait aussi que le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Elle darda à nouveau ses yeux sévères sur les deux garçons devant elle. Le premier, petit, avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, et des yeux noisette en cet instant un tout petit peu effrayés. Le second, un peu plus grand que son camarade, avait des cheveux roux, mi-longs, et des yeux noirs penauds. Tout deux semblaient à la fois amusés et contrits, recroquevillés dans les grands fauteuils de son bureau.

« Très bien, » commença-t-elle avec sa voix la plus froide. « Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi notre concierge vous a trouvé entrain de rôder dans les couloirs à une heure du matin, jeunes hommes ? »

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard, et le brun prit son air le plus désolé ;

« On s'était perdus dans les couloirs, professeur... »

« Alors que vous êtes arrivés ici il y a plus de trois mois ? » répliqua McGonagall, pas dupe une seconde.

« Le château est très grand... » fit remarquer le roux.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent à l'extrême. Le don de l'agacer était-il donc quelque chose de génétique ?! Minerva s'était pourtant dit que cette génération là serait moins malicieuse que la toute première, et moins chaotique que la seconde. Mais, vu comme c'était parti, elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes. et... Arriverait-elle à supporter une troisème vague ?

« Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, est-ce que vous me prenez pour une _imbécile ? _»

James Potter et Fred Weasley. Ces deux-là portaient visiblement bien leur noms, tient. Surtout quand, de concert, ils adoptèrent la même mine surprise et "quoi-pardon-nous?-Jamais!-" que George Weasley avait du prendre plaisir à leur apprendre.

« Professeur, je vous assure que nous ne faisions rien de répréhensible, » s'exclama Potter.

« Mr Potter, traînez dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu _est _un acte répréhensible. Alors vous allez être désormais coopératifs et me dire ce que vous prépariez, parce je me verrais sinon dans l'obligation d'enlever cinquante points à Griffondor ! »

« Cinquante points ? » répéta Weasley, ébahi.

« Cinquante points _chacun, _» précisa McGonagall

Pourquoi est-ce que cette conversation lui donnait une sensation de déjà vu ? Bon sang, les Potters et les Weasleys étaient-ils donc tous si semblables ? Pourtant, il lui semblait que la petite Victoire était une jeune fille très respectable, ainsi que son cousin Steve. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils ne soient pas tous ainsi ??

« Nous voulions redécorer la grande salle... » avoua Potter, visiblement à contrecoeur.

« Et vous ne l'avez pas fait ? » s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

« Nous avons du rennoncer, nos sorts ne marchaient pas... » lança Weasley, maussade.

« Bien, » soupira le professeur. « Puisque vous avez eut votre lesson par vous-même en vous rendant compte que vous n'en saviez pas encore assez, j'enlèverais seulement dix points chacun à Griffondor. Maintenant, allez vous coucher ! Et vite ! »

En regardant filer les deux garçons, Minerva songea qu'elle devenait de moins en moins sévère avec l'âge, et qu'il faudrait qu'elle remédie à cela bien vite -question de réputation envers ses collèges et ses élèves, évidemment. Puis, étouffant un baillement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements, tout en se disant que, finalement, peut-être que ces deux-là seraient moins pire que leurs aînés.

OoO

Le lendemain matin, quand Minerva McGonagall entra dans la grande salle, elle crut que son pauvre coeur ne résisterait pas.

Les murs représentaient désormais une prairie tranquille, où des licornes roses fluos broutaient paisiblement. Le sol avait une consistance en caoutchou. Et, surtout, le ciel laissait tomber des petits flocons de neige rosâtres. Le professeur n'essaya pas d'avancer plus loin, de peur de tomber, comme le petit serpentard qui essayait vainement de se relever sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis. Elle se contenta de fixer son regard sur la table des griffondors, où Potter et Weasley s'esclaffaient, la tête dans leurs tasses.

Ses joues devinrent écarlates quand ils se redressèrent et la virent, n'ayant pas l'air le moins du monde coupable . Au contraire, ils semblaient même _fiers. _

« JAMES POTTER ! FRED WEASLEY ! DANS MON BUREAU ! _TOUT DE SUITE ! » _

Et c'est ainsi que le duo Potter et Weasley eut sa première retenue, et, sans le vouloir, confirma à leur professeur de métamorphose qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une génération de plus.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, cette fois-ci sur notre cher Albus Potter, et Chloé Anders (OC inventée par mes bons soins XD). En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que l'idée de rumeur m'inspire, et je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de voir les gens de Poudlard en train de parler sur un de nos héros ^^. Albus a été une cible parfaite =p.

J'espère que vous aimerez, vraiment !

Gros bisous,

Lil's

* * *

**Rumeurs**

* * *

Depuis ce matin, à Poudlard, on ne parlait que de ça. C'était sur les lèvres de tout le monde. A chaque recoins de couloirs, dans chaque salle commune ou de cours, dans chaque dortoirs, et même -voir surtout- dans la Grande salle, la conversation était la même. _**Il **_n'était plus un cœur à prendre. _**Il **_avait une copine. Le craquant, séduisant, adorable, sportif, amusant, et surtout _totalement ininteressé _par la gente féminine Albus Potter avait une petite-amie. Et, pour plus de la moitié des filles de ce château, c'était un mythe qui s'effondrait ;

« Non mais c'est genre, impossible ! » s'exclama une fille de poufsoufle à son amie. « Albus Potter, Ju ! _Albus Potter _! Le gars qui ne cesse de répéter qu'il a tout le temps de sortir avec une fille plus tard ! »

« Que veux-tu, » soupira 'Ju' -de serdaigle- « C'est un mec, et il a quinze ans maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas rester célibataire à vie. »

« Anders se rends-t-elle compte de la chance qu'elle a ? » demanda la fille sérieusement.

La serdaigle haussa les épaules.

« Écoute, perso, je ne les ais pas vus ; Mais une amie à la petite soeur de Frederik Hacks -tu sais, un cinquième année de serdaigle ?- les aurait visiblement aperçus entrain de se diriger vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Il paraît que Anders avait les joues toutes roses et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors, je pense que oui. »

De même, plus loin, vers Gryffondor, les amis du-dit Albus n'en revenait pas.

« Il ne nous a rien dit ! » s'indigna Gregory Bone en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je sais qu'il est pas aussi proche de nous que de sa cousine et Malefoy mais... Même ! Dis Esteban, t'en savais vraiment rien, toi ? Tu es celui à qui il parle le plus, dans le dortoir ! »

Le-dit Esteban esquissa un sourire face à l'emportement de son ami, qui était chose courante.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Albus est hyper discret sur sa vie privé, Greg ; et puis, en plus, une fille comme Anders, sérieux, je la garderais rien que pour moi ! »

Donnovan Freggers ricana ;

« Moi, je l'exhiberais plutôt de partout. Cette fille est une sacrée bombe, les gars. »

« Fais attention, Albus te cassera sûrement la gueule s'il t'entends dire ça, vu qu'Anders est sa copine, maintenant... » renifla Greg, visiblement pas remis du fait que le garçon leur ai caché une nouvelle si importante.

James Potter, qui passait par là, entendit la fin de la conversation et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Fred, son meilleur ami, dut retenir un éclat de rire.

« Est-ce que tout le monde a oublié qu'Anders et Albus se détestent ? » s'amusa le roux.

« Visiblement, » rit James. « Et puis, la petite Chloé est bien trop sexy pour mon cher frère. »

« Certes ; Il en aura à emballer, des filles, avant de pouvoir oser la draguer ! » fit joyeusement Fred, comme si cette affirmation était la chose la plus réjouissante de l'année, tout en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« N'oublions quand même pas qu'il lui reste le charme naturel des Potters, » fit remarquer le brun avec désinvolture, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à une serdaigle inconnue qui rougit alors que les filles autour d'elle commençaient à glousser.

« Ouais, ouais... » se moqua Fred. « Désolé, mon petit James, mais on n'a jamais réussi à prouver qu'il existait vraiment ! »

Au bout d'une heure à peine, la rumeur parvenait aux oreilles de Scorpius Malefoy, par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses camarades de classe. Il se trouvait à ce moment là avec Emily Longs, et ils échangèrent un long regard incrédule.

« Albus sort avec quelqu'un ? » s'exclama finalement Emily, surprise.

« Albus sort avec _Chloé Anders ? _» rectifia Scorpius avec le même étonnement.

« C'est impossible. » décrétèrent-ils en coeur.

Il y eut un bref silence avant qu'Emily lâche avec légereté :

« Quoique... Peut-être que toutes leurs disputes cachaient quelque chose ; Tu sais, comme les parents de Rose, Mr et Mme Weasley. »

« Tu crois ? Tu vas me dire, t'as peut-être pas tord. Ils se provoquaient peut-être juste à cause de la tension sexuelle autour d'eux. »

« Scorpius ! » s'écria la jeune fille en rougissant furieusement.

« Tu as eut l'idée la première ma belle ! » rit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. « Mais viens, allons chercher le premier interessé, il pourra sûrement nous éclairer sur tout ça ! »

Albus Potter, le dit premier intéressé, n'était encore au courant de rien, par un grand miracle. Il se trouvait que toute la matinée durant, il avait été volé sur le terrain de quidditch, et qu'aucune conversation n'était arrivée à ses chastes oreilles. C'est pourquoi il fut bien étonné, en revenant au château, de voir que tous les garçons le félicitaient et/ou lui jetait des regards admiratifs, et que toutes les filles ou presque soupiraient à son passage avec tristesse.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, on lui réserva le même accueil. Il allait aller vers ses amis, déterminé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire quand il entendit la voix ôh-combien-charmante de la petite peste qui servait de meilleure amie à sa cousine préférée.

« ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER ! QU'EST-CE-QUE TU AS ENCORE INVENTE ??? »

Albus se retourna avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Chloé Anders, un mètre soixante de suffisance, d'ironie, d'orgueil, de narcissime et.. Bref, vous avez compris, se tenait fulminante devant lui, les mains sur ses hanches, ses boucles blondes étrangement désordonnées encadrant son visage écarlate.

« Pour une fois, ma chère Anders, absolument rien. Pourquoi ? » fit-il avec beaucoup de calme.

« Tu vas me faire croire que ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé cette stupide rumeur pour m'ennuyer _et _me ridiculiser devant tout le monde ? » hurla-t-elle.

« Une rumeur ? » répéta-t-il, réellement surpris.

« NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UNE IMBECILE, POTTER ! »

Rose Weasley, qui se tenait derrière Chloé, posa une main sur son épaule en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise de voir tout le monde les fixer avec avidité. Pourquoi les professeurs n'arrivaient jamais quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

« Hum, Chloé, visiblement, il n'y ait pour rien, » dit-elle avec sérénité (puis elle raconta pour Albus :) Il y a une rumeur dans le château depuis ce matin qui court, comme quoi tu sortirais avec elle. »

La machoire d'Albus se décrocha. Anders et lui ? _Ensemble ? _La pensée était tellement risible qu'il aurait bien éclaté de rire s'il n'était pas aussi choqué.

« Mais... mais... » balbutia-t-il. « Les gens y ont _crus _? Sérieusement ? Mais pourquoi je sortirais avec une fille comme toi ? » interrogea-t-il finalement son 'ennemie' avec stupeur.

Le visage de Chloé sembla devenir plus rouge encore alors que Rose grimaçait.

« Tu n'es qu'un mufle doublé d'un imbécile avec la cervelle du Scrout à pétards élu idiot du village chaque année par ses potes, Potter ! » hurla-t-elle.

Sa main s'envola pour frapper avec force la joue du garçon et elle se retourna brusquement, partant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

A la table du Gryffondor, une jeune fille de troisième année esquissa un sourire ravi en retournant à son assiette, alors que son meilleur ami, un grand rouquin, soupirait en secouant la tête :

« Franchement, Lily, sur ce coup, tu n'as pas été sympa. Inventer cette rumeur juste parce qu'il s'est moqué de ta dernière note d'arithmancie... »


	11. Chapter 11

Hum. Cela fait trèès longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand l'inspiration ne vient pas...

Bon. Cet OS est très différent puisque, tout d'abord, il n'est pas spécialement fait pour être comique. De plus, il ne retrace pas qu'une scène dans la vie de l'un des personnages de la nouvelle génération, mais plutôt toute une période. Et puis il parle de Molly II, et, au fils de mon écriture, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle :p (tout à fait chastement). Bref, cet OS a prit une tournure auquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, mais je l'aime beaucoup, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi !

Gros bisous,

Lil's

* * *

**La petite Molly**

* * *

Molly était une petite fille timide, et ça ne l'avait jamais aidé d'être la dernière des Weasleys. Dans sa famille, elle était _la petite Molly, _celle que l'on refusait de voir grandir parce que... _elle était la dernière, _et que tous se sentaient vieux rien qu'à l'idée de l'imaginer en train de jouer à autre chose qu'aux poupées. De fait, elle était toujours choyée, mais jamais réellement prise au sérieux. Ce qui, arrivée à l'âge respectable de onze ans, commençait à la frustrer.

Bien sur, elle était la dernière à entrer à Poudlard. Sa soeur Lucy entamait sa cinquième année, à Griffondor évidemment. Lily, Hugo et Roxanne avaient fait leur rentrée l'année précédente. Elle était la seule Weasley qui entrerait dans le Grand Hall sans personne d'autre de sa famille pour avoir peur avec elle. Cela l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Lucy lui décrivait toujours avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme Poudlard, et ne rechignait presque jamais à lui conter maintes anecdotes sur le château le plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne. Beaucoup plus sérieuse que ses cousins, elle l'avait d'ailleurs rassurée quand à la répartition, l'informant qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de dangereux – mais elle était restée vague sur en quoi elle consistait : _« Il faut garder la magie de la surprise, ma petite Molly. Tu verras, ce n'est vraiment pas effrayant. Cesse d'écouter James et Fred. »_

Molly avait de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme Lucy. Mais entre savoir et vivre, il y avait un grand pas à franchir, et Molly n'était pas une aventureuse de nature. C'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en serrant dans ses bras sa mère sur le quai de la gare. Pas que celle-ci s'en rende réellement compte, puisqu'elle sanglotait légèrement, incapable de la lâcher, murmurant dans ses boucles rousses à quel point elle allait lui manquer, et à quel point elle aurait aimé garder à la maison « _sa petite Molly à elle. »_

Son père, comme toujours beaucoup plus discret dans ses émotions, surtout en public, finit néanmoins par mettre la main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

« Si Molly ne rentre pas maintenant dans le train, il va partir sans elle. » signala-t-il.

Audrey Weasley se détacha à contrecœur de sa fille. Percy sourit à Molly, et passa la main doucement sur sa joue, comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Ecris-nous ce soir ou demain, pour nous dire où tu as été envoyée. » dit-il, la voix posée et distante, mais les yeux chaleureux. « N'oublie-pas que toutes les maisons se valent, d'accord ? »

« Promis Papa. Maman... »

Molly aurait aimé embrasser un nouvelle fois sa mère mais le sifflement du train l'interrompit. Une vague de panique l'envahit mais son père saisit sa valise, et la pressa de rejoindre le marche-pied. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, Percy eut à peine le temps de poser sa malle avant que les portes ne commencent à se refermer. Elle vit sa mère secouer la main, en larmes. Elle esquissa le même geste avant de se rendre compte qu'il était désormais inutile puisque personne ne le verrait.

Le coeur lourd, elle se retourna dans le couloir, empoigna sa valise, et se mit à la recherche d'un wagon où s'asseoir, espérant retrouver ses cousins ou sa soeur quelque part. À travers une fenêtre, elle aperçu Lucy, en effet. Mais celle-ci était avec ses amis, et elle se dit qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie de s'encombrer de sa petite soeur. En soupirant, et lasse de marcher, elle s'arrêta finalement au compartiment suivant, où un seul garçon était assis.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle timidement en ouvrant la porte.

Le petit garçon releva la tête. Il avait des grands yeux sombres et profonds, qui la détaillèrent avec indifférence avant qu'il hausse les épaules et lui fasse signe de s'installer. Molly sourit, il se figea une seconde, puis se racla la gorge.

« Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide pour ta valise ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton un peu princier, comme s'il lui accordait là un immense honneur. (elle avait déjà entendu son père parler ainsi, au ministère. L'impression était étrange.)

Elle accepta néanmoins. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se rassirent, l'un en face de l'autre, et s'observèrent sans un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Molly, se sentant de plus en plus rougir, finit par bégayer le plus poliment qu'elle pouvait :

« Je m'appelle Molly Weasley. Et toi ? »

De nouveau, le petit garçon sembla se figer. Molly ne pouvait se détacher de ses yeux si noirs.

« Weasley.. » répéta-t-il cependant, ennuyé.

« Toi aussi ? » rit-elle nerveusement.

La plaisanterie tomba à l'eau. Mortifiée, Molly décida de se taire et se plongea dans le livre qu'elle avait soigneusement choisi pour le voyage : _La sorcière invisible. _C'était son roman préféré depuis qu'elle avait apprit à lire, et elle ne se lassait pas des aventures tumultueuses d'Annabeth. Bientôt, elle réussit même à oublier le garçon sur l'autre banquette, ainsi que l'angoisse de son entrée dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie, et se détendit complètement, dévorant avec délicatesse chaque mot.

« Je m'appelle Alexander. » lâcha une voix, bien plus tard dans la journée.

Molly sursauta. Les grands yeux noirs la fixaient avec intensité. Elle rougit encore, mais une esquisse de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Enchantée. » dit-elle.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » interrogea-t-il. « Mon elfe de maison m'a préparé un repas pour quinze. »

Il désigna un grand sac à coté de lui. Molly haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai qu'à côté de mes sandwichs... » murmura-t-elle, en souriant plus largement.

Elle laissa son livre.

Elle ne le reprit pas de l'après-midi.

* * *

Un chapeau. _Un chapeau _!

Molly en aurait presque rit de soulagement si elle n'avait pas été angoissée par ce qu'il allait se passer quand elle allait l'enfiler. À côté d'elle, Alexander se tenait droit, l'air très calme.

« Tu n'as même pas un tout petit peu peur ? » chuchota-t-elle, tandis que les noms défilaient.

« Je sais où je vais être. Aucune raison d'avoir peur. » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Où est-ce que tu penses aller ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Etrangement, ils n'en avaient pas parlé dans le train. Alexander allait répondre quand on appela Molly. Il lui sourit légèrement, et l'incita à avancer. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il ne restait que trois élèves. La gorge nouée, elle s'assit sur le tabouret. Sa dernière vision avant que le choixpeau tombe sur ses yeux fut le regard pénétrant de son nouvel ami.

_« Ah ! Une Weasley ! J'aurais bien dit que ça faisait longtemps, mais mentir ne fait pas parti de mes fonctions... _(Molly sourit)_ Hum.. Voyons voir... Gentillesse, loyauté, travail.. Mais le choix est tout fait pour toi ! Ce sera donc... _POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Molly prit une grande inspiration. La table en jaune et noir l'applaudit bruyamment, mais celle en rouge et or également, puisque la majorité de ses cousins se trouvaient là. Elle s'assit sur le banc, un sourire à la fois inquiet et heureux sur les lèvres. Seul Louis était à Poufsouffle et ils se parlaient très peu. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui faire un clin d'oeil de l'autre coté de la table.

« Zabini Alexander ! »

Molly palit. _Zabini. _Elle connaissait ce nom... Ses yeux papillonèrent jusqu'à Alexander, caché sous le choixpeau qui ne tarda pas à rendre son verdict : SERPENTARD. Quand il se leva du tabouret, le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard bref. Puis il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, et haussa les épaules avec une sorte de gracieuse indifférence, avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle maison.

« Zabini... » répéta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Il paraît que c'est le fils d'un mangemort ! » pépia une voix à coté d'elle. « Il n'a pas une tête de méchant cela dit... De zombie peut-être... Encore qu'il paraît très vivant... »

Molly tourna la tête. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué avant la petite fille plus blonde que les blés qui se tenait à ses cotés. Celle-ci monologuait toujours sur ce que pouvait être ce Zabini, ses petits yeux pâles plissés sur son gobelet.

« Peut-être qu'il est juste comme nous ? » lança-t-elle finalement.

Surprise, l'autre fille releva les yeux vers elle, puis lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

« Mais où serait donc le fun ? » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Molly Weasley venait de rencontrer Joy Peters.

* * *

« Et donc, je ne savais pas quoi répondre ! Il est certes très charmant, mais il est tellement normal que ça en devient exaspérant. Je veux de l'exceptionnel ! Nous sommes dans une école de magie, ça devrait pourtant être simple, non ? Crois-moi, Molly, on nous a mentit sur Poudlard ! Ça n'a rien de si fantastique. Bon, à part les sorts, et les escaliers qui bougent, et les tableaux qui parlent et.. Bon, bon, d'accord, Poudlard _est _fantastique, mais les garçons ? Dans le monde moldu, ce sont les _mêmes _spécimens. C'est d'un triste. Quand dont allons-nous rencontrer... Molly ! »

L'averissement de Joy vint trop tard. Molly, qui n'écoutait que vaguement, plongée dans son dernier devoir de métamorphose pour voir ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi, ne vit absolument pas le jeune homme qui courait vers elle tout en riant avec ses amis, et ils se rentrèrent brutalement dedans.

Perdant l'équilibre, Molly se ratacha aux épaules du garçon, et ils tombèrent finalement ensemble sur les dalles froides du couloir.

« Aïe. » marmonna-t-elle simplement en passant une main dans ses boucles rousses.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. » dit une voix masculine à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête. Le garçon qui lui souriait piteusement lui était vaguement familier. D'après sa robe, il était à Griffondor. Il se releva le premier, et lui tendit une main pour l'aider qu'elle attrapa volontiers.

« Je suis vraiment navré. » dit-il avec un ton contrit. « Courir dans les couloirs est mal, surtout quand on ne regarde pas, et nous aurions pu avoir un accident bien plus grave que celui-ci. Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais, je le jure solemnellement. »

« Est-ce que tu dis ça simplement parce que je suis préfète ? » demanda Molly en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

« Absolument pas ! » déclara-t-il pompeusement.

Elle sourit légèrement, et il se mit à sourire aussi. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent plantés l'un devant l'autre, sans bouger, se fixant en souriant stupidement. Puis Joy se racla la gorge, et Molly, instinctivement, se remit à rougir.

« Hum. Bon et bien...» lâcha-t-elle, mal à l'aise. « fais attention la prochaine fois ? »

« Promis...? »

« Molly. Molly Weasley. D'ailleurs, tu es...? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il est très prudent de te le dire. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je suis à Poufsouffle. Je suis une gentille préfète. » signala-t-elle en souriant de nouveau.

« Daniel Thomas. Mais appelle-moi Danny, comme tout le monde. »

« Et bien, fais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus, Danny Thomas. Il es très dangereux de courir dans les couloirs, et nous aurions pu avoir un accident beaucoup plus grave. Compris ? »

Il était évident que Daniel était sur le point de s'esclaffer quand il lança « Compris, Melle la gentille préfète de Poufsouffle ! »

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Molly le regarda s'éloigner avec ses amis.

« Il semblerait qu'une certaine préfète vienne de trouver son prince charmant.. » souffla Joy à son oreille, un rire dans la voix.

* * *

« Donc tu n'es plus avec Thomas ? » lança Alex, les mains dans les poches, la voix indifférente.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

« Depuis plus de deux mois, Alexander. » soupira-t-elle.

« Personne d'autre en vue ? »

« Je suis sortie avec Danny pendant plus d'un an. Laisse-moi le temps de me remettre correctement. »

Comme toujours, leur ronde continua dans un silence presque complet, jusqu'à que Molly reprenne :

« Et toi ? Tu n'es jamais avec personne... Tu es amoureux ? »

Alexander s'arrêta et laissa traîner encore une fois ses grands yeux noirs sur la silhouette menue de Molly, ses yeux bleus, ses boucles rousses dont les pointes caressaient à peine le menton, son petit nez et ses multiples tâches de rousseurs. Elle semblait tellement innocente. Il secoua la tête.

« L'amour, ma petite Molly, c'est pour les gens comme toi et Thomas. Laisse-moi donc en dehors de tout ce baratin ! »

Et il reprit sa marche, tendu, sans voir les yeux déçus de son amie.

* * *

« Joy... » soupira Molly.

« Bien, bien ! » s'exclama sa meilleure amie en se levant. « Profite donc de tes superbes appartements de préfète en chef toute seule ! Je m'en vais seule rejoindre notre dortoir... dans la nuit... sans défense... En croisant les doigts et en priant très fort qu'un bel inconnu surgisse pour m'enlever dans un endroit très exotique où nous partirons à la recherche de trésors perdus ! »

« Avant d'avoir passé tes ASPICs ? » Lâcha Molly avec un sourire railleur.

Joy attrapa un coussin et le balança sur la petite rousse qui s'en éloigna vivement. Elle lui tira la langue avant de passer le portrait. Désormais seule, Molly jeta un regard inquiet à l'horloge magique qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée. Il était bien tard, et pourtant, Alexander n'était toujours pas...

Sa pensée mourut à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser apparaître Alexander dans toute sa grâce, mais sans l'indifférence qui semblait l'accompagner à chaque instant. Ses traits étaient tirés, et ses muscles tendus. Ses grands yeux sombres exprimaient plus de colère qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle prit peur.

« Alex ? »

Il releva lentement la tête, réalisant enfin qu'elle était là. Son souffle était court quand il demanda :

« Est-ce que tu vas sortir avec lui ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il attendait. Il s'approchait d'elle et attrapa presque sauvagement ses bras. Elle recula d'un pas, son coeur battant trop vite dans sa poitrine mais il la ramena immédiatement près de lui.

« Alex...» répéta-t-elle de nouveau, la voix tremblante.

C'était dans ses instants là qu'elle se rappelait qu'Alex ne venait pas de la famille la plus tendre du monde, et qu'il y avait en lui une noirceur dont elle n'était jamais arrivée à définir l'étendue. Bien que sachant que jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal volontairement, sa peur augmenta d'un cran.

« Oui ou non, Molly ? » grogna-t-il.

« Non. » finit-elle par répondre. « Bien sur que non. Je ne l'aime pas.»

La poigne qu'il excerçait sur ses bras se desserra très légèrement. Il la dévisagea un seconde et elle sentit sa colère s'évanouir alors qu'il concluait beaucoup plus calmement :

« Bien. Parce que, Molly ? Je t'aime, et je pense que tu m'aimes aussi. Tu es à _moi. _»

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle n'était à personne. Il posa avec soudaineté ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle oublia absolument tout en se plongeant corps et âme dans le baiser.

L'étreinte s'éternisa. La flamme qui grondait en elle depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce compartiment lors de sa première année embrasait finalement son esprit en plus de son coeur. Parce que c'était ici que Molly Weasley, deuxième du nom, était destinée à être ; dans les bras d'Alexander Zabini.

* * *

Pour toute sa famille, Molly Weasley resterait sans doute à jamais, _la petite Molly. _Mais elle savait, elle, qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps cette enfant qu'ils s'obstinaient tous à voir en elle. Sept années à Poudlard l'avait façonnée et grandie. En descendant pour la dernière fois du Poudlard Express, les doigts enlacés à ceux d'Alexander, elle se dit que jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus vieille que maintenant, plus adulte que jamais, son coeur rempli de tous ces souvenirs qui semblaient déjà trop lointains.

Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une impression. La vie de Molly Weasley ne faisait que commencer, et le destin était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle...


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde :). Voilà un nouvel OS sur la nouvelle génération mais, comment dire ? Encore différent de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à là. C'est triste, et c'est quelque peu incohérent (enfin, beaucoup) mais... Ah, comment dire, la vie de nos jeunes amis ne peut pas être tout le temps heureuse, ou tout le temps logique.

Et, bon, quand on est tristes, on a tendance à être incohérent, non ?

Enfin, malgré tout, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Lil's

* * *

**Soeurs.**

* * *

« Dominique, attends ! »

« Non ! LAISSE-MOI ! »

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Mini ! »

La silhouette blonde qui fuyait dans le noir s'arrêta brusquement. La lune était claire, et elle était incapable de cacher ses yeux brillants, ses joues rouges, et les larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler. Elle portait sa plus jolie robe, ce soir, et elle en avait été si fière, si heureuse, quelques minutes plus tôt à peine. C'était une robe dont elle aurait voulu se souvenir car elle annonçait à ses parents qu'elle avait _enfin _trouvé la personne qui lui convenait, que celle-ci ne regarderait jamais qu'elle et qu'elle était sure de passer le reste de ses jours avec elle. _Quelle naïveté. _

L'autre silhouette, tout aussi blonde, une réplique plus agée et plus parfaite qu'elle, _tellement _plus parfaite qu'elle, s'arrêta à son tour, quelque peu essouflée, une main sur son ventre arondi.

« Mini... » répéta-t-elle plus doucement, pensant sans doute qu'elle était prête à l'écouter.

« Je t'interdis ! » murmura-t-elle de son ton le plus froid. « Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça. Tu as perdu ce droit la première fois où tu as fait en sorte qu'un garçon rompe avec moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Victoire ? Est-ce que tu n'as déjà pas tout ? Tu as un mari fantastique, tu attends un enfant qui sera sans doute aussi fantastique, tu as métier de rêve, une maison de rêve, et tout le monde ne peut s'empêcher de t'aimer dès que tu esquisses un sourire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de briser _mon _bonheur à chaque fois ? »

« Tu parles de Kyran ? Mi... Dominique, tu sais que ce garçon n'était pas bon pour toi, comme les autres.. Je n'ai fait que t'ai... »

« Natacha est une _fille, _Victoire ! La meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée ! »

« Visiblement elle ressemble à tous ceux que tu as fréquentée avant, fille ou pas ! »

« _Tu étais en train de l'embrasser ! _Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu l'as vois comme les autres, même si c'est une fille ! » répliqua-t-elle durement.

« _Elle _m'a embrassée ! » s'écria Victoire. « Par Merlin, Dominique, comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que j'aurais pu embrasser de mon plein gré ta petite-amie ? Outre le fait que tu es ma petite soeur et que je te respecte trop pour faire ça, j'aime Teddy, Teddy qui est mon mari et un garçon, je l'aime depuis que j'ai su ce que voulait dire aimer ! Natacha s'est approchée de moi pour parler au bébé et soudainement elle s'est jetée à mon cou ! _Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! _Comment peux-tu croire...?»

« Parce que tu l'as fait avant. » la coupa Dominique. « Je sais que tu l'as fait avant. Tu dis que tu aimes Teddy mais combien de fois avons-nous eu ce même genre de disputes, Victoire ? »

Victoire palit, et un silence glacial s'installa entre les deux soeurs. Quand elles étaient plus petites, Dominique admirait tellement son ainée. Victoire était belle, et brillante, et si aimée, si radieuse ! Mais maintenant elle était incapable d'avoir ce genre de pensées sans ressentir une amertume profonde pour cette femme qui lui avait volé sa vie en la gardant toujours précieusement dans son ombre. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas un jour où Dominique ai regretté que le destin les ait fait soeurs.

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir plus d'attirance Vela en moi que toi, Dominique. » finit par souffler Victoire. « Je n'ai jamais voulu attirer tous ces gens, et je n'ai jamais voulu _ressentir _cette attraction pour d'autres que Teddy. Si tu crois que ce que je suis est une bénédiction, tu te trompes. »

« Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. »

Victoire ouvrit des grands yeux perdus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire … ? »

« Je veux dire que je ne veux plus te voir. » asséna-t-elle lentement, prenant une décision sur l'instant, et réalisant qu'elle réfléchissait à cette éventualité depuis des années. « Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie, je ne veux plus que ma vie ressemble à ça ! Je vais remonter là-haut, _Vicki. _Je vais rompre avec Natacha, je vais dire au revoir à Louis et à nos parents, puis je partirais, et je ne reviendrais pas. Ici, je ne suis que ta soeur. Et je _déteste _être ta soeur, Victoire. »

« Dominique... Non... tu... »

Victoire referma la bouche en comprenant qu'elle serait incapable de finir une phrase tant que Dominique la fixait avec cet air glacial mais décidé, la tête haute, affirmant dans sa position tous les mots qu'elle venait de pronnoncer. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi déchirée de toute sa vie. Sa relation avec sa petite soeur avait toujours été dure, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour...

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Victoire. Tu pourras toujours piquer les petites-amies de Louis. Après tout, fille ou garçon, tu as l'air à l'aise avec les deux ! »

La douleur coupa le souffle à Victoire. Elle porta vivement une main à son ventre, consciente que Dominique seule ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait mal à ce point. Mais si elle tremblait de toute part, elle n'en montra rien, sa fierté resurgissant à l'instant. Elle ne montrerait pas sa peine à sa soeur parce celle-ci penserait que c'était un moyen pour la retenir.

« Où vas-tu aller ? » réussit-elle à articuler.

« Là où je suis sure que personne n'aura jamais entendu parler des Weasleys ou des Delacours. » dit Dominique. « Tu n'as rien à dire ? »

Victoire voulu entendre une note d'espoir dans la voix de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa.

« Je suis désolée, Mini. Tellement désolée. »

Domnique sentit sa gorge se nouer, mais elle ne recula pas.

« C'est vraiment idiot que ça ne soit pas suffisant. »

Dans un bruissement léger, elle disparut. Victoire cligna des yeux pour refouler ses larmes et se laissa tomber à terre, la respiration courte. Maintenant que Dominique n'était plus là, elle se laissa envahir par la douleur atroce qui remuait chaque particule de son bas-ventre, tout en sortant sa baguette pour envoyer un patronus à saint-mangouste.

Elle avait perdu sa soeur ce soir.

Elle ne perdra pas son bébé.


End file.
